DADDY
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: "Aku ingat, terakhir kali melihatnya tersenyum, saat dia berlari mengejar kupu-kupu"/'ada yang tidak berubah darinya, paman. Hatinya."/"Jangan pernah bertemu dia lagi."/"Youichi sudah mulai berubah." Yuuya Hiruma-Youichi Hiruma-Mamori Anezaki. Read and review please..judul sama cerita ga nyambung XD


**DADDY**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

**Pair: Hiruma Yuuya, Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori**

.

.

.

**Yuuya Hiruma POV**

Akhir musim gugur yang sangat dingin. Rasanya pekerjaanku jadi selesai lebih lama, tiap kali daun-daun ini berhasil kukumpulkan, angin malah menghamburkannya lagi, membuatku harus mengulangi pekerjaan ini dari awal. Kulirik batu nisan bertuliskan "Mizuki Hiruma"—istriku yang ada di sampingku sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya banyak waktu." Gumamku pada udara kosong. Aku selalu menganggap dia ada di sini, menemaniku seperti dulu. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya jadi tidak sendirian. Ya, aku tahu sekarang aku memang sedang tidak sendirian. Aku merasakan sepasang mata terus mengawasiku dari belakang. Aku menoleh.

Dan disanalah aku melihatnya. Kebanggaanku, harta paling berharga yang aku miliki saat ini, berdiri diam sambil terus menatap lurus ke mataku. Pandangan yang sama seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu, dingin, tegas, dan penuh ancaman. Seolah dia akan menerkamku jika aku bergeser satu _centi_ saja. Rambutnya yang kini pirang bergoyang pelan karena hembusan angin, tangannya yang patah bersembunyi di balik mantel coklat yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Aku melirik tangan itu, prihatin, tidak pernah aku melihatnya terluka kecuali saat jatuh dari sepeda bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Tumben sekali, Youichi." Aku tersenyum padanya saat dia tidak juga bicara.

Tapi putraku itu tidak membalas sapaan basa-basiku, dia hanya berbalik pergi dengan tatapan yang mengatakan-Ayo-ikuti-aku. Maka aku mengikuti langkahnya dan meninggalkan istri tercintaku.

Kami saling diam. Aku masih belum mau membuka permbicaraan dengannya. Kalau dia sampai mau repot-repot datang menemuiku, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan. Dan aku tidak mau menghancurkan _mood_nya, maka kubiarkan saja dia, aku akan menurutinya kali ini.

Youichi membawaku ke sebuah restoran Jepang terkenal yang di_design_ dengan model di dalam penjara. Ah, pilihan tepat untuk berbicara. Kami berdua mengikuti seorang pelayan yang mengantar kami menuju meja yang berada dalam sel, seperti di penjara. Kami masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan.

"Pesan sesukamu, hari ini aku yang traktir."

Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya anak ini bicara juga. Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami keluar, kami kembali saling diam. Aku masih ragu untuk bertanya alasan dia membawaku kemari, mengajak makan malam. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Youichi—"

"Jangan temui dia lagi."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Dia… yang dia maksud 'dia' itu?

**One week ago**

_Mamori menoleh pada sekumpulan orang yang baru saja masuk ke kereta. Jam segini memang jam padat di kereta, tapi untung dia dapat tempat duduk, dan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya turun di stasiun ini, jadi bangkunya masih kosong._

"_Paman mau duduk di sini?" Mamori menawarkan pada pria paruh baya yang berdiri di dekatnya._

_Pria itu menoleh dan manatap Mamori lekat, seolah tengah memberikan penilaian pada gadis itu. "Oh, ya tentu saja, terima kasih, Mamori."_

"_Eh?" Mamori menatap paman itu dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi ia tidak lupa untuk bergeser agar pria itu bisa duduk. "Paman, apa kita saling kenal?" ia bertanya._

"_Tidak," si paman itu malah tertawa. "Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu orang seterkenal kau?" ia tersenyum lembut pada Mamori sambil duduk di sampingnya._

"_Aku rasa paman salah orang," Mamori tersenyum kikuk._

"_Siapa_ _yang tidak kenal_ _manajer _Devil Bats_ yang terkenal itu?"_

"_Oh!" Mamori baru mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum kecil. "Yang terkenal itu Devil Bats, paman, kalau aku tentu saja tidak." Ia kini bisa _relaks_ dengan pria di sampingnya._

_Si pria_ _hanya_ _tersenyum menanggapi Mamori. "Bagaimana kabar _Devil Bats_?"_

_Mamori menoleh, saat itu ia menatap wajah pria ini dengan teliti, wajahnya tidak asing, seperti_ mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi ia tahu, tidak sopan _menanyakan hal seperti itu, maka Mamori diam. "Baik, semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali Hiruma_-kun_."_

"_Oh, kau benar. Dia cidera waktu itu, apa lukanya parah?"_

"_Hiruma-_kun_ pakai kapsul oksigen, dia bilang itu akan membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat, tapi yah… sayangnya dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu sangat merepotkan, berkeliaran di jalan dengan benda seperti itu, membuat dia kelihatan seperti makhluk dari planet lain." Mamori tanpa sadar sudah menggerutu sendiri dengan wajah kesal._

"_Hahaha… Youichi tidak pernah berubah." Pria di sampingnya tertawa mendengar ucapan Mamori_

"_You-ichi?" bola mata biru yang cantik itu berputar bingung. "Paman, mengenalnya?"_

"_Ya, bertahun-tahun lalu… aku jadi ingat, terakhir kali melihatnya tersenyum, saat dia berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu." Pandangan pria itu menerawang jauh pada masa lalunya._

_Mamori terkikik pelan. "Kupu-kupu?" ia memastikan._

"_Tentu saja itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang, aku yakin dia akan memanggil kupu-kupu dengan nama binatang sialan."_

_Keduanya tertawa bersama. Mamori merasa nyaman bersama pria di sampingnya ini. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan orang tuanya sendiri._

"_Banyak sekali yang berubah dari Youichi… Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalinya," pria itu bergumam pelan._

"_Ada yang tidak berubah, paman. Hatinya." Mamori tersenyum. "Meskipun dia menutupinya dengan kejahatan, kebaikannya tetap tidak bisa hilang."_

_Pria itu terdiam. Ia membalas senyum manis Mamori. Tangannya yang mulai keriput mengelus rambut Mamori dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut._

"_Baik-baik dengannya ya," ungkap pria itu._

_Mamori jadi kikuk lagi karena perlakuan pria ini. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ano, paman, siapa nama paman?"_

_**Jeeess.**_

_Belum sempat paman itu memberikan jawaban, kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di stasiun. Pria itu tersenyum kecil pada Mamori kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. "Akan kujawab dipertemuan kita berikutnya." Ia menjawab sambil berlalu keluar kereta._

_Mamori yang turun di stasiun berikutnya hanya memandangi punggung pria tua itu. Perlakuannya pada Mamori membuat gadis ini bingung dan bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa orang itu?_

_._

_Esoknya, di jam yang sama, dalam kereta yang sama, Mamori mencari keberadaan pria yang bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi nihil, hingga ia turun di stasiun Deimon, ia tidak bertemu dengan pria kemarin._

_Begitu pun keesokan harinya, Mamori menunggunya, berharap bertemu dengannya, tapi hasilnya sama, Mamori tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan itu membuatnya makin penasaran, ia makin ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Meski sepertinya, semakin Mamori menginginkannya, ia semakin tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu._

"_Haah…." Mamori menghela nafas pelan. Ini sudah hari kelima sejak pertemuannya. Mamori tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan paman itu. Sepertinya memang mustahil bertemu dengannya. Mungkin yang kemarin hanya kebetulan._

"_Mamori,"_

_Gadis itu menoleh mendengar suara memanggilnya, ia tersenyum lega dan wajahnya berbinar melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan._

"_Di sini ada tempat kosong, nak. Kemarilah," pria yang ia temui tempo hari, yang membuatnya bingung, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, kini ada di depannya._

_Mamori segera mendekat pada pria itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Paman tidak kelihatan beberapa hari ini," Mamori langsung bicara._

"_Apa kau selalu naik kereta pada jam segini?" paman itu malah bertanya._

"_Iya, karena sebentar lagi _Christmas Bowl_, latihan jadi makin padat."_

_Paman itu mengangguk sekilas. "Bagaimana kondisi Youichi?"_

"_Dia sudah tidak pakai kapsul oksigen, kondisinya jauh lebih baik." Mamori tersenyum. "Tekadnya untuk sembuh memang luar biasa. "_

_Pria di sampingnya ikut tersenyum. "Kau terus menemaninya 'kan?" tanyanya._

_Mamori mengangguk pelan. "Dia menyebalkan, dia selalu menyimpannya sendirian, dia terlalu takut orang lain memandangnya lemah, dia bahkan gengsi untuk minta bantuanku mengganti perban. Kalau tidak dipaksa, dia pasti seenaknya."_

"_Youichi memang merepotkan ya,"_

"_Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok," lagi-lagi Mamori tersenyum. "_Ano_, nama paman? Paman bilang akan menjawab saat kita bertemu lagi 'kan?" ia bertanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Hahaha… kau ingat ternyata." Pria itu malah tertawa dan mengacak rambut Mamori. "Panggil saja aku Yuuya, namaku Yuuya Hiruma."_

_Deg._

_Mamori merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas, ia menatap lekat-lekat pria di sampingnya. "Paman?"_

"_Aku dulu ayahnya Youichi,"_

"_Apa maksud paman 'dulu'? Sampai sekarangpun paman masih tetap ayahnya 'kan?" Mamori bisa merasakan matanya panas mendengar pernyataan Yuuya._

"_Dulu, Mamori, hanya dulu." Yuuya menepuk pelan bahu Mamori. "Kau baik-baiklah dengannya, ya?"_

_Mamori terdiam. Haruskah ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pria ini dan putranya? Sepertinya itu tidak sopan, mungkin Mamori tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk._

.

.

"_Belum selesai?" tanya Hiruma, suaranya terdengar malas._

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi," Mamori yang kini berada di depannya sedang sibuk mengikat perban penyangga tangannya di tengkuk Hiruma._

_Hiruma mendengus. "Kau benar-benar cari kesempatan, manajer sialan." Ia memalingkan wajah karena tidak mau melihat Mamori yang kini seperti sedang memeluknya. "Padahal akan lebih mudah mengikat ini kalau kau dari belakang."_

"_Kau diam saja!" Mamori akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari Hiruma. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Lihat, sekarang kau terlihat bagus." Ujarnya._

"_Hm," Hiruma menanggapi seenaknya._

"_Sudah minum obat?" tanya Mamori._

"_Obat sialan pahit, tidak enak, tidak bisa diminum pakai kopi, kubuang saja."_

"_Haah… kau itu apa-apaan! Kalau begitu kau bisa sembuh lebih lama!"_

"_Nggak akan! Aku pasti sembuh saat _Christmas Bowl_!" Hiruma menyeringai._

_Mamori tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, kapten." Ia lalu duduk di samping Hiruma dan mulai membuka beberapa file. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya jadi tambah banyak, karena Hiruma tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk bekerja secara maksimal, hampir semua pekerjaan ditangani oleh Mamori._

"Ne, _Hiruma_-kun_, kemarin aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Mamori mulai bercerita._

"_Apa peduliku…?" tanya Hiruma sinis._

"_Dia mengenalmu. Jarang aku bertemu orang yang mengenalmu, kecuali budakmu."_

_Hiruma melirik Mamori sekilas._

"_Namanya Yuuya Hiruma."_

_Kali ini Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan pandangan galak. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Mamori begitu saja._

"_Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori._

"_Jangan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya!" teriak Hiruma. Nada bicaranya seperti biasa, tidak bisa dibantah lagi._

.

.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatap Youichi dengan tatapan geli. "Kenapa? Memangnya dia itu siapamu?" tanyaku.

Youichi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melempar _tisue _ke piring kosong di meja kami, acara makan bersama ini rasanya berakhir terlalu cepat.

"Siapa dia itu bukan urusanmu. Yang perlu kau ingat cuma kau tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Akan kuingat itu." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia repot-repot menemuiku hanya untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Mamori Anezaki? Tidak kusangka Youichi mulai berubah.

Kulihat dia merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Ia meletakannya di atas meja kemudian Youichi bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku pulang."

Dia pamit?

Saat dia pergi dariku dulu, dia bahkan tidak menoleh waktu aku memanggilnya. Youichi-ku, dia memang berubah. Dia jauh lebih baik.

Aku meraih amplop yang ditinggalkan Youichi dan segera membukanya. Sebuah undangan untuk menonton _Chrismast Bowl_. Aku mengulum senyum. Apa lagi yang akan ia tunjukan padaku sekarang?

.

Itu dia putraku, aku sangat bangga melihat dia berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan. Cidera tangannya sudah sembuh sempurna, dia bermain dengan luar biasa. Youichi. Inilah yang aku temukan dari dirinya yang sekarang. Dia yang dulu sama sepertiku, hanya percaya pada angka dan fakta, kini telah berubah.

Inilah alasan dia mengundangku. Dia ingin membuktikan, bahwa dirinya mampu melampauiku. Dia yang meninggalkan angka dan fakta yang selalu ia percaya dulu, mampu lebih baik dari pada aku. Youichi, seperti sedang mengajariku bahwa kepercayaan adalah hal terpenting yang harus dimiliki seorang pemain. Seperti dia, kepercayaan pada rekan satu timnya, seperti aku, kepercayaan pada permainanku.

Youichi. Menanglah. Menang dan lampauilah aku. Aku akan sangat bangga atas hal itu. Inilah yang dia pelajari sejak meninggalkan rumah, memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan bersembunyi dibalik nama kekerasan. Dia memang bisa menipu semua orang dengan kekejamannya. Tapi aku, bisa melihatnya, Youichi, hanya sedang mencari jati dirinya.

Aku tersenyum. Perjuangan panjang yang putraku alami untuk mencapai puncak. Akhirnya ia capai. Aku tahu, dia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan dalam kesakitannya. Dia hanya percaya, percaya, dan ambisius. Dia tidak pernah berhenti berlari meski sudah berkali-kali terjatuh. Itu memang perbedaan kami yang sangat jauh.

Pantas saja dia membenciku, dia membenci orang lemah dan mudah menyerah. Dia sendiri selalu memberikan semangat pada orang lain. Saat ini pun, dia memberikan semangat padaku.

Dia melirikku.

Setelah peluit kemenangan berbunyi, setelah semua menangis bahagia, dia melirikku. Aku tersenyum, dan tidak kusangka dia membalas senyum itu. Senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat sejak belasan tahun lalu. Sekarang aku melihatnya lagi. Terima kasih, Youichi.

Sudah cukup. Stadion ini sudah sepi, semua penonton dan pemain sudah pergi. Aku juga akan segera pergi dari medan pertempuran yang dimenangkan putraku serta pasukannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar terdekat. Ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan yang aku alami sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Dalam diam, aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Hiruma-kun menyebalkan! Menyuruhku bawa barang sebanyak ini, padahal dia sudah sembuh!"

Suara yang sangat familiar. Aku menajamkan pandanganku ke depan, gadis _auburn_, Mamori.

"Bersemangatlah, Mamori." Aku sedikit berteriak padanya.

Dia menoleh, tatapannya seolah tidak percaya, tapi ia tersenyum bahagia. "Paman, kau datang? Bagaiman pertandingannya menurut paman?" Mamori menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa dia menunggu?

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar sejajar dengannya.

"Hiruma-_kun_ sudah sembuh," ia berujar. "Paman senang 'kan?"

"Dia luar biasa, aku bangga."

Mamori tersenyum manis. Dilihat dari mana pun, aku tahu kalau dia ini begitu perhatian pada Youichi. Aku bersyukur, karena aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Youichi kalau ada dia.

"Aku titip Youichi ya, Mamori." Aku menepuk pelan pundaknya sebelum melangkah mendahului Mamori.

Aku harap setelah ini, Youichi akan selalu bahagia.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

Hiruma menatap malas sebuah _café _di depannya. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, matanya menangkap Mamori sedang bersama 'mantan' ayahnya dalam _café_ itu. Apakah dua orang itu lupa? Hiruma pernah memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak saling bertemu. Tapi kenapa mereka malah makan siang bersama di_ café_ sialan ini?!

Jangan-jangan Yuuya menyukai Mamori, lalu mereka akan menikah dan Hiruma harus memanggil Mamori dengan sebutan ibu?! Hiruma rasanya ingin muntah membayangkan pikiran anehnya.

Ia melangkah masuk _café_ itu pelan-pelan, sebenarnya ia lebih suka mencuri dengar apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya, Yuuya sudah melihat kedatangannya, terbukti, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum padanya sekarang.

Mamori juga menoleh, ia tercekat. Gadis itu kelihatan takut kalau-kalau Hiruma meledak karena dia tidak menuruti perintah kapten setan ini.

Tapi Hiruma tidak memberikan komentar apa pun, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Mamori, lalu menyeringai.

"Beraninya kalian makan tanpa mengajakku!"

Yuuya tersenyum senang.

Mamori hampir memekik karena senang dengan mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin lalu menyodorkan daftar menu. "Ayo pesan." Katanya.

"Yang paling tua yang bayar, 'kan?" Hiruma menunjuk ayahnya.

"Ya, ya, kali ini aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah atas hubungan kalian." Yuuya tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungan apa, orang tua? Bukankah kalian yang berhubungan? Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan mau memanggil dia dengan panggilan ibu sialan!" Hiruma menunjuk Mamori.

"Eh? Hoi! Apa maksudmu?" sentak Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau tidak mau jadi istri sialannya, kau mau apa? Jadi menantunya?" tanya Hiruma datar.

Mamori melirik Yuuya sekilas. "Paman punya berapa anak laki-laki?" tanyanya polos.

Yuuya menunjuk putranya yang sedang terkekeh senang.

_"MOU!"_

The End

saia cuma mau bilang... Otanjoubi Omedettou gozaimasu... Daddy Hideki XDD

nyahaha...

mohon reviewnya... minna...


End file.
